


水手拐骗学者记

by kristina251



Series: 脑洞存放处 [11]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Thomas Müller
Series: 脑洞存放处 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	水手拐骗学者记

人设大概是托马斯是个水手，跟着船队满世界乱转，几个月到一两年才回老家一次。托尼是个博物学者，但是不是那种死宅型的，而是经常要在各地游学，顺便在欧洲各地找一些各地独有的学术资料什么的，也会跟各地的学者有交流。但是不造为啥很巧合的是，每次托马斯回到家（这个家的位置很头疼，按说应该是个港口不然水手哪儿这么方便的就来来去去……不然就不莱梅吧，汉堡也行）一般都能看见托尼。

托马斯每次回家都会在喝酒的时候给托尼讲一大堆的故事，比如自己在加勒比看到了传说中的阿瓦隆和圣剑，比如在南非看到了传说中屠龙者的枪，还有巴比伦的空中花园，古希腊的特洛伊城等等。他老想用探险故事忽悠托尼跟他一起走，可惜托尼一般就听他说，偶尔说一句你就扯淡吧，下次记得换个熟悉点的神话，我听着还比较有亲切感。

托马斯有时候还会带回来不认识的东西给托尼鉴定，有时候是带有古埃及文字的黏土版，有时候是传说中飞龙的骨骼化石，有时候是一些造型奇特的原始宗教小雕像，还有一些奇怪的植物，欧洲没有的，如果路上没被他养死的话。这些东西对于博物学者来说都是很好的研究材料，所以托尼也经常需要马不停蹄的跑去找比较厉害的教授们（比如说在罗马研究考古学的老K教授，或者最近跑到英格兰研究凯尔特本土宗教的猪教授，或者神圣罗马帝国皇家园艺师拉姆教授等等）查资料研究学习。

但是众多发现物中有一类托尼不大喜欢，就是宝石类。他的理论是，凡是特别大特别漂亮的宝石一般都会伴随着不幸的故事，所以这类东西恕不接受。托马斯一般也就不给他带宝石类的东西鉴定（但是宝石类的东西该给谁鉴定呢……理论上应该是个盗贼出身的家伙……算了不想了反正我又不写╮(╯▽╰)╭）。

某一天托尼带着成堆的研究报告和学术论文刚刚赶回家，后脚托马斯就回来了，献宝似的把一包东西往桌上一放，说你猜这次给你带了啥。托尼说，你带一包香料干啥，我又不用这玩意。托马斯说这里头可是胡椒丁香肉豆蔻！我们跟海盗作战时抢过来的战利品！这一包的量够你再买一间房了你居然敢瞧不起！等等你怎么知道明明包的很严实了……托尼说我的鼻子是在山里闻花花草草练的，你还有两条街的时候我就闻到了，而且你再不放下东西去洗洗，我看你整个人就要腌入味了。托马斯无言以对，把包一扔跑去找水洗澡了。

托尼等他走了把包打开一看，果然是一整包香料，还都是高级货，他把包里香料拿出来分门别类放好，把包倒过来一抖，啪一声，一个小小的布包掉了出来。

等托马斯洗完澡出来就看到托尼手里举着一颗硕大的红色宝石瞪着自己，赶紧发誓赌咒说真的不知道这红宝石从哪来的。托尼说我看你也不知道，宝石虽然我没研究，但是听K教授说过一些，这不是红宝石，而是尖晶石，你听说过英格兰黑太子爱德华支援卡斯提尔王国内乱的故事吗？黑太子获得了一块尖晶石做为报酬，世人称为“黑太子红宝石”，又叫做“守护英格兰王国的宝石”，我要是没猜错，就是这东西。

托马斯下巴都吓掉了，说天下尖晶石千千万，你咋知道就是这个。托尼说但是超过300克拉的尖晶石可没几个，再说，我这次出去的时候，恰好听说黑太子红宝石被盗，现在英格兰王室已经发了通缉令，抓到小偷格杀勿论。英格兰海军最近发展的很不错，万一他们追查到了海盗的线索，然后以为被黑吃黑了，你说你们会被怎么对待？

\---------------

中间就是卡壳的地方，大意应该是英格兰海军（要让鲁尼领头吗？）果然追杀过来了，但是港口船太多吞吐量太大，又有汉萨同盟罩着，不好明着来，就走暗访路线。结果一不小心打听到了托马斯一路奔进港时手里抱着的东西好像是要找的，沿途打听过来正赶上托尼送托马斯出来准备逃回船上。鲁尼一看托马斯手里的小包就认定了是小偷，抽出英格兰大剑，当头一剑砍过来，托马斯本来是打算想个办法把东西还回去的，一看他见面就打，有点生气，反手把托尼推开，顺手从腰后抽出把短剑一挡，顺势一带，鲁尼一剑差点砍到托尼。托马斯拉着托尼撒腿就跑，鲁尼赶紧喊小弟帮忙，托马斯随手削倒了两个，托尼站他背后问你什么时候学的剑术，托马斯说我忘了说，这东西就是我在地中海跟阿拉伯海盗谈笑风生换来的。这时候鲁尼又从背后杀过来，托马斯手忙脚乱有点招架不住，没想到托尼顺手从他刚刚削倒的小弟身上抽出长剑，挡了鲁尼两下，拽着他抄小道跑了。托马斯说你怎么也学会剑术了，托尼说废话，我不常常跟什么比利牛斯山、阿尔卑斯山上的山贼谈笑风生的话，怎么给你鉴定那些化石和植物。对了上次那个臭的要死的植物你要再敢带回来给我就绝交，检察官来问了我好几次是不是家里藏着尸体了。

最后的最后就是跑到港口，不等托尼反对，托马斯强行把他拽上船，打手势让赶紧开船。于是负责掌舵的人（谁呢？嗯就让大厨出身但是也会操船还一不小心发现他武功也很好于是就大厨兼职冲锋队长的新胖子好了~）熟练的指挥全船扬帆收锚准备起航。但是鲁尼也追到港口，准备调动军舰拦截。托马斯知道自己的船强化的只是速度方面的性能，比英国海军比炮战一定跪，加上本来也没想惹麻烦，就把装着宝石的布包绑在短剑上飞掷过去，擦的一声把鲁尼顶上头发削了一半。

被强行拖上船的托尼这个时候才发现他的短剑有点儿眼熟，好像在哪本书上看过。托马斯说你听过比布鲁斯遗迹吗？我那把剑可是在那里发现的，据说是当年与罗马征战过的帕米拉女王洁诺比雅用过的短剑呢，给他算是便宜他了。这次轮到托尼下巴掉了，说不会吧，难道你之前吹的牛皮都是真的？托马斯很心塞的说你难道从来没有信过么，没等托尼解释就抓着他手，说没事，你上次说要听个熟悉的，正好这次我打听到了尼伯龙根指环的消息，现在船上就缺个博物学者了，每次看到不认识的东西没人鉴定多不合适啊，跟我一起走吧~~

大概就是这样_(:зゝ∠)_


End file.
